roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit
Spirit is a Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a color palette of blinding white and shining yellow. Spirit is a magic that can work for mainly close range, but sometimes long range, with a useful niche of which the player can turn invisible for a factor. This Element will be created by fusing Wind (300 Diamonds) and Grass (Default Element, 150 Diamonds). Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: High * Speed: Average * Defense: High Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Damage Specifications: Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 583 53ddp 200 3 undefined 313 300 7 undefined 313 350 8 undefined 636 53ddp 1000 85 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Spells Vigor Gyration "User spins spirit projectiles around their head before releasing them towards their mouse cursor to deal medium damage." * Vigor Gyration is a fairly fast Multi-Projectile move of which the user creates several glowing balls that can hit their targets. The user waves their arm in the sky of which creates several glowing white balls that circle the head of the user. Once the mouse is released, these balls will be shot in the direction of the mouse cursor with burst. This move can also be charged. The higher the charge, the more balls that will appear. The user can also move around while charging this move. ** It consumes 200 Mana and has a 3 second cooldown. *** Note: Quick dodging or shields should be able to counter this move. *** Tip: Charge when necessary. Otherwise, slowly deal damage as you either run or encircle them. Vitality Abolishment "User releases energy to create a high power blast that deal'(s)' high damage and electrocute nearby players." * Vitality Abolishment is a fairly fast Projectile move of which the user shoots a great white blast at the target with a trail of greyish white behind. This move is similar to Great Fire Blast, of which will deal heavy damage if it is able to hit. The only difference is that if the Vitality Abolishment hits a surface of any sort, it will explode. This user can also move while using this spell. The "electrocution" mentioned in the description is usually misunderstood; when you hit a player, it also damages players around the area, even if they weren't directly inside of the explosion. Upon impact, the blast gives off a large white/glowing orange explosion. Transparent rings spiral around the explosion, giving it a cool look. The bullet can go very far and can be used for any range. ** It consumes 350 Mana and has a 8 second cooldown. Creates a chain-lightning effect on hit, damaging everyone outside the radius byof the original damage. *** Note: Players can't ride on it. *** Note: Quick dodging or shields should be able to counter this move. Make sure you're out of the Blast Radius. *** Tip: Fire in front of them or while they're trapped. You have a high chance of making contact. Essence Relegation "Players are pulled towards the caster and then tossed away as a high damage explosion hits them." * Essence Relegation is a fast activating Close-Range move of which the user pulls targets towards them, turning them into spirits, and then pushes them out. A large white circle bearing the Spirit symbol appears beneath the user, and any opponent within it is pulled towards the user. During this, the opponents become half spirit and turns into a transparent grey color (See Other Images and Videos), where they are unable to use spells. A white explosion is then released and the trapped player is knocked back, leaving a white trail and receiving damage. This move will not fail if missed. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. *** Tip: Traveling Spells or stun can ve allow you to get close and activate, unless your opponent has a stun or Traveling Spell to move towards you. *** Note: Distance can prevent this move from occurring. Other knock back moves such as Wind Cannon should be able to tire opponents out as well as keep you safe from this move. **** Combo Tip: Use Essence Relegation and Wind Tornados at the same time. A player will be sucked in while being blasted by some tornadoes. If you can, add Spiky Shield to the mix. Spectral Embodiment "User transforms completely invisible for a few seconds." * Spectral Embodiment is a Body Transformation move, of which the user turns completely invisible so that no one can see them. Two glowing rings appear from top to bottom of the player and close over the player, making the user invisible. While invisible, players can still use their spells so sneak attacks are more likely to hit. Being invisible can also allow players to escape a battle, if taken too much damage. ** This form consumes 400 Mana and lasts for 5 seconds with a 13 second cooldown (8 second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed in order to use this form again). *** Tip: Try and get close without being noticed. You have five seconds to make your move, so do it quickly. Use a Travelling move or Close Range move. If you need to run, you have little time to make distance, so run to the nearest Safe Zone, or hide and regenerate there.This move allows opponents to be more tricky and less predictable so their actions after you turn invisible are usually in panic. *** Note: If you know a person is targeting you and turns invisible, don't panic. You know heer running or approaching. Stay at a constant movement as a static target is an easier target. Use a Close Range Move that covers a large radius such as Volcanic Eruption for extra protection. *** Note : '''Using this spell gains you a faster walk speed. *** '''Tip : '''Pairing up Spectral Embodiment and Reaper's Lament gives the caster a very fast walk speed,faster than one of the mentioned spells.Combined with 100/100 speed,this would truly give a flashing run as you can travel over the big sandy area of the Standard Map in 1 ~ 2.5 seconds(tested by Rehnanignacio). *** Note that using this spell with any sort of avatar item that give off a constant partical effect can render the invisibility basically useless. (Comfimed the hard way by ElementalEquality51 *** If you use this spell after Light Emission, you can be seen. What Light Emission does is after you use the spell, there will be some particles in your body making it noticable. '''Ghastly Grasp (Ultimate) "User calls on the God's to reach down and deal high damage to nearby players." * Ghastly Grasp is Spirit's Ultimate. The user erects a large circle bearing the Spirit symbol upon it, of which they then create a large yellow sphere above them, similar to Void Opening. A pillar of light increases the size of the sphere originating from the user. Any player that is nerby will be struck by several dozens of glowing yellow/orange hands, as if it were God's "hands" that strikes them down. This issues a stun string, whereas the players are unable to get out of this Ultimate if they are too close. The aim of this Ultimate is automatic and does not need to be controlled by the mouse cursor. The user starts off unable to move as well in the middle of the Ultimate. Though around half way through, the player is allowed to move and cast other spells to stack the damage. This is a fairly strong Ultimate, as it is able to completely take out fairly new players instantly (tested by someone with 100/100 Power). ** Note: There is no chance of escaping if you are too close to the player who activated this move unless you activate a move that makes you immune to stuns (such as Inertia). However if you are fairly far, a small miracle moment of no stun would save you. A quick travel move such as Lightning Flash should be able to get you out before you take masive damage. The user being frozen should allow you some time to shoot a powerful Projectile or Multi Projectile move. ** Tip: Start moving when you can and start dealing damage when you can. Stack the damage with any high damaging move such as Great Fire Ball, or Incinerating Burst. Don't use Wind Cannon cause you'll blow them out of range of the Ultimate. Other Images and Videos Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements